The Augustine Reign
by klovec
Summary: He came New Orleans to take the kingdom but she was born to rule it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this story is part of a three shot I wrote a year ago. It was under my One Shot Series . While reading it again, I noticed that it needed a lot of work and that I wanted to apply some of the things that I've learned in the past year. I've evolved as a writer and I felt this story could benefit from that. I've been working on my beta Anastasiadreams (who is amazing and I thank from the bottom of my heart) on editing this story. I've also decided to add it as its own standalone story._

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or anything related to it. This is just me putting my twist into how this storyline should have gone._

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**With Thanks Given**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

String lights framed the walls, the dim light creating an intimate feel. The table in the middle of the courtyard was set with the finest German china money can buy. The décor combined tradition with opulence. European old world meets traditional New Orleans charm. What else would you expect in a Thanksgiving dinner hosted by millionaire monsters?

Everything was in place, the decadent Cajun dishes, fruit, desserts, and finally the infamous turkey. The finest champagne and white wine chilled nearby. Klaus grinned. He, as always, was ready to go on stage to play his assigned role. He would give the audience what it wanted.

He was the devil.

Klaus' siblings entered the courtyard and he opened his arms in welcome. Elijah raised an eyebrow. He wore an elegant suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Rebekah next to him looked stunning in her body fitted green dress. A smile adorned her face; her eyes alight with prospect and anticipation.

"Welcome brother, sister, you look beautiful." As they approached, he walked to meet them and embraced each.

Beyond them, he saw the approaching woman. His pleasant grin turned into a full fledge mocking smirk.

"Come on in, Rosemary, I've saved you a special place," he chortled.

Elijah's lips tightened into a line as he chastised. "Niklaus, must your jokes always be in poor taste?

"Oh come on brother, I'm just having a little fun. It's a family celebration. If we can't tease each other, we might as well be dead," he teased, holding out his hand. With a skeptical look in her eyes, Hayley took it and let him guide her to her appointed seat. She exchanged a surprised glance with Elijah and Rebekah as Klaus guided her to the head of the table.

Klaus pulled her chair and helped her sit. He scoffed as she sat cross legged on the chair. Rebekah let out a tight breath at the etiquette faux pas. Klaus looked at Elijah through the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. It never came. Elijah just moved to take the seat next to Hayley.

"If you don't mind brother, I'd like to take this seat next to the most important person in this family," Klaus said, an obvious mock at Elijah's words from the past, "Just for tonight. After dinner, you can go back to playing Joseph of Nazareth."

Rebekah frowned at them. Elijah scowled and Hayley looked away.

He sensed the arrival of his guest but didn't bother to raise his head. It was his way of dethatching any importance to the person. However, he knew things were not as he expected when he sensed the reaction of those around him before he looked up. Rebekah half smiled before it dissolved as quickly as it came. Her whole body went rigid and her jaw clenched. Behind Klaus, Hayley gasped at the same time he picked up a scent that cause his head to snap towards the entrance.

Marcel walked in dressed in an impeccable black suit, European cut and obviously tailored to suit his muscular frame and slender hips. With his signature smile, he looked like he was plucked right out of a men's fashion magazine. However, all the attention in the room was on the woman whose hand he held.

She was a familiar face, though very different from the way the Mikaelsons remembered her. Her hair shorter, now in a long straight bob that came to her shoulders while bangs framed her forehead. Her makeup was a combination of nude foundation, peach accents on her cheeks and heavy kohl on the eyes. It was the perfect contrast to her smoky eye shadow effect. Her glossy pink lips formed into a confident little smile. Her body encased in a long sleeve lace body fitted mini black dress that fell mid-thigh. The perfect ending to the dress, and the beginning of the showcase that were her long legs. On her feet she wore impossibly high stiletto platforms.

She dressed to slay.

"Forgive me, Niklaus, for taking the liberty of inviting someone without informing you first, but since you all know my new friend, I figured you wouldn't mind," Marcel said jovially.

The woman next to him smiled warmly as she acknowledged them all. "Rebekah, Elijah." Then her eyes turned to the other woman "Hayley! How pleasant to see you. You look radiant. I guess it's true what they say about pregnant women."

At the end of the sentence, her eyes to slowly traveled to him. "Klaus," she said looking directly at him, not apparently fazed by the burning look he was currently bestowing upon her.

"Caroline," he acknowledged in a raspy whisper. Pleased at the way her body went slightly straight when he said her name. He would have chuckled if he wasn't so enraged. Instead, Klaus gestured for them all to sit.

She took a couple of seconds before she spoke and offered him a polished smile. "Thank you for having me…well… us," she said turning to look at her date. Marcel's eyes roamed over her face slowly, almost sensually before he nodded and stepped back to hold out her chair for her.

Caroline smiled and thanked him before she sat directly across from Elijah. Marcel sat next to her, directly across from Klaus. The other women in the room watched them and Klaus could almost hear the different emotions in them. Hayley seemed worried; probably that Caroline would reveal the truth about her child. Caroline was awareness was evident in the look she gave Hayley. There was a taunting quality to her gaze. Further proof was the cold way in which she addressed Klaus, her eyes mocked him when they rested on him.

Rebekah on the other hand seethed. Klaus knew his sister well. Rage burnt deep within her. Her evening now completely ruined, she shot venomous looks at Marcel and Caroline. She didn't even seem to care that the reason for their presence together was exactly that, to make them all uncomfortable. Klaus was almost positive Marcel had no clue who Caroline really was to him which meant this was pure interest on his part for the leggy blonde. That made things even more dangerous for his former protégé. Klaus worried Marcel would not survive this.

Caroline turned to Marcel and attempted to wipe an invisible mark from his full lips. Her thumb pad glided from the middle to the corner of his lips causing them to pucker in reaction. She lowered her gaze almost coyly.

Rebekah held her breath and Klaus admired her restraint, how she squelch the urge of jumping over the table. Caroline looked over at him. He exercised the same control but his hand was fisted over near his cutlery.

"So Caroline, how's everyone in Mystic Falls?" Elijah inquired seemingly oblivious of the backstories behind the palpable tension.

Caroline lips curved with warmth. "Well a lot has changed. Elena and Damon are happy…well as well as you can be when you are living with your boyfriend's brother who happens to be your ex-boyfriend and whom you both betrayed. Poor Stefan was locked in a safe by Silas and thrown to the bottom of the quarry while his brother and the love of his eternal life played house." She looked to Rebekah, as she said the last part. Then continued, with a devastating smile, "As I'm sure you heard, Tyler's here now." She surveyed the table.

Everyone tensed except Klaus, who chose that moment to speak for the first time.

"Is that what brings you here. Caroline? Your boyfriend?" he asked, taking a sip from his wine while his eyes regarded her coldly.

She exhaled into an exaggerated sigh. "No. Tyler and I are no longer together."

Marcel grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry. Breakups are tough," His eyes matched the softness in his tone.

She offered him a smile. "Thank you. Though I am sure there are people here more than happy to hear that. Right, Hayley? Or maybe you no longer care now that you're going to be a mommy?" she asked blinking in a way that would seem innocent except for the sharp light in her eyes.

Hayley opened her mouth but Klaus interjected.

"My condolences on the demise of the relationship…" he began, but Caroline stopped him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're really broken about it." Her smile carried the sting in her voice.

"Well, there certainly is no love lost between the young Brutus and I, but that doesn't mean I wasn't objective in my thoughts that he tends to aspire a little too high above his pay grade." He eyed her intensely.

"Elitism, Klaus?" she inquired raising an eyebrow while reaching for her wine glass.

"Not at all, I think self-awareness would be more accurate." He let it hang in the air a minute enjoying the way her spine stiffened. He chuckled inwardly before adding, "If not, our impetuous young hybrid, what brings you here?"

There at last….The gauntlet lay at the table.

Up until now, Caroline's body faced Elijah. Klaus caught her watching the way he and Hayley looked at each other. Now, she turned to him slowly, painfully so. When her gaze landed on him, her lashes lowered and leaned her body a bit towards him.

The smile of anticipation he could not prevent, flourished. It wouldn't stay there for long.

"Someone once told me about this city and how I should experience the culture and the music, so I figured I would come see for myself." She lay a hand over her heart, wetting her lips in the process.

Klaus couldn't prevent his heart from jumping in his chest.

Everyone around them watched the exchange with curiosity, though they might as well not even exist.

"But then I found out he is otherwise occupied with too many endeavors, such as taking care of pregnant _friends_, tasty little bartenders, and …world domination?" She paused, looking up and then back at him. "But I'm not sad. I found Marcel here, and he's been more than an adequate tour guide." She never took her eyes off Klaus, but absently brushing Marcel's arm.

Marcel chuckled deeply. Then took her hand and kissed it. "Who better to show you the kingdom, than its king?"

And just like that the air went out of the room and all eyes turned Klaus. Though no one moved, all tensed. Klaus' gaze remained on Caroline. Her grin remained in place though there was something different in her eyes. Klaus was the only one to see it as he was the only one looking at her.

Then, she twisted the knife a little more.

"Well, from what I've seen, your city is as good as advertised. The last two days have been…fun." She shrugged in that delicate, feminine way Klaus knew so well.

Marcel laughed deeply. "Well, that would be an understatement." He looked around and conspicuously added, "Our Caroline here does love champagne."

She laughed. "I do." Her eyes widened. "You all should join us after dinner!"

Marcel clapped his hands eagerly.

**~0~**

* * *

She walked into her new home after the long night and threw her purse on the sofa. She loved the place. The retro traditional charm of the town home. She made her way to her bedroom and discarded the high platforms. She exhaled deeply as the shoes came off her feet. Stretching, she smiled a little remembering the events of the night.

She couldn't erase Rebekah's hateful eyes from her mind. The Original was positively frothing at the mouth at the attention Marcel gave Caroline. She wondered how the other woman remained in control and never once attacked her. Though, Caroline knew she would confront Marcel tonight like she knew Marcel seemed to think he had the situation in check. The arrogance of men never strayed away from stupidity.

And speaking of men, there was Klaus. Her smile widened, thinking of all the emotions she saw in his face today. It couldn't have gone better. She poured a drink from the decanter with a smile then turned around and walked towards the chair across from her bed. She held out the tumbler.

He took it.

"Were you expecting me, love?" he asked softly taking the drink from her hand. He waited in the dark for her.

She walked to the bed and lounged on her side leaning on her elbow facing him. "No, but just because I didn't invite you, doesn't mean I should be rude. I'm in the real south now. Hospitality is not an option."

"How gracious," Klaus replied, smugness coloring his voice. Calculated, the words that followed after told her how much in danger she was. "While I sip, you should start enumerating the reasons of why I shouldn't kill you."

Tension poked at her side, just because she expected this, didn't make it any less dangerous or him less threatening. This was a game she started and it wasn't the time to hold back.

"Kill me? Why? Because you're afraid I'm going to tell Marcel that Hayley's bundle of joy is also yours? Congratulations by the way." Pleasure coursed through her at the twitching muscle in his cheek.

He didn't answer her right away, just took another sip of his Bourbon, savoring it in his tongue. His eyes burnt her when he spoke again.

"This is really good Bourbon," he remarked as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

He was more menacing than ever. A thought that made her blood rush before she dismissed it. She waved her hand around the room before she pulled the trigger. "As you can see, Marcel spares no cost when trying to impress me."

He was on her before the tumbler hit the floor. "I've had enough of your little game, sweetheart," he said with his hands around her throat. "The only thing that's keeping you alive right now is me contemplating if I should satisfy my sexual curiosity by fucking you before I kill you." He squeezed her neck tighter.

Fear flooded her senses before she remembered who she now was. She laughed. It was a loud cackle. His face darkened in anger until she spread her legs under him and his whole body shifted between her legs putting his aroused member directly in her core area. His breath hitched on contact.

"I'm not Elijah, Klaus. I was there," she said before lowering her voice and adding "We both know I'm not just Tyler's girl."

The light in his eyes softened and he unwound his hands from around her neck. "So that's what this is all about? A meaningless comment to Elijah about what wasn't of his concern? Scorn and jealousy is what has brought you to this point?"

"Jealousy?" She purred and brought her hands to either side of his face. She never touched his face like that before. The light of hope that shone in his eyes and the way he leaned into her touch made her stomach sink. But she had come too far to stop now.

"I think if anyone was jealous tonight…" She lifted her head up so their mouths were a thread away from each other "It was you. I saw the way you looked when I touched Marcel." He tensed above her.

"Did you want to kill us both when I kissed him just outside my door?" She smirked against his lips before her tongue darted out and she ran it flat against his mouth.

His hands found their way to her neck again though his body pressed closer to her.

"Don't play this game with me, sweetheart. Don't overestimate your worth," he said as he squeezed tighter.

Holding tight to her composure, she stomped on the urge to flinch at his words. He knew where to hit but she already expected that. "Oh I don't. I know exactly who I am to you," she said flinging him off her until he landed on his back on the floor by the other side of the bed.

Confusion written on his face, he gaped at her. She walked to him and put her foot on his neck, holding him in place.

"I'm full of surprises tonight. Tell me Klaus, how much do you know Augustine vampires?" She pressed her heel harder against his throat.

**~0~**

* * *

"Augustine?" he repeated and then it made sense. "That's how you're stronger."

He was well acquainted with the Augustine Vampire Project. It started in the 50s by a classified faction of the CIA. The United States intelligence agency, desperate to develop an indestructible weapon for combat, launched this top secret research program to put into action the covert use of biological and chemical agents to enhance the ability and power of beings the majority of the population had no idea existed, vampires. Thus the Augustine Society, as the classified faction was known, made its priority to capture vampires and perform biological and chemical experiments on them.

They used Vervaine in small dosages and mixed it with vampire blood and human growth hormones to create a new type of blood that provided extra nourishment, strength, and helped develop a tolerance for the substance that would normally weaken a vampire. This new type of blood was named Invicta.

Soon after its development, the Augustine Society began implementing by injecting it on the captured vampires. After killing a couple of hundred vampires in the process, they were finally able to fine tune the Invicta formula and it began to make the subjects stronger than the average vampire; the longer the Invicta treatments went, the stronger they became. However, there were side effects they did not anticipate. The main side effect was that Augustine Vampires didn't crave human blood but vampire blood. It was an added bonus for the army as the new vampire race would protect the American soldiers because they didn't need to feed on them. They would feed on other vampires. They had stumbled into a goldmine.

What they didn't count on was the new vampires becoming so strong they attempted to take over the CIA and the government. So they turned to the Original family, who were extremely eager to help them. Klaus thoroughly enjoyed fighting and putting down the juiced vamps. It was the most fun he had fighting in almost a thousand years. Though the project was destroyed, there were still rumors that two of the scientists ran away with the blood and all the paperwork. The other rumor was that a new string of Invicta had been in development that would prove to be even stronger, faster acting. He never heard of it again.

Until tonight.

**~0~**

* * *

He turned to look at her after finishing the story. She looked so much like the old Caroline but he knew she couldn't be. Strength emanated from her. How did he not see this earlier? He got so caught up in how beautiful she looked and how angry and jealous he was of Marcel, he failed to notice it.

Now this posed a problem.

"I need to know if you are working for Marcel," He finally voiced.

"Not exactly," she said walking to the window, looking out into the street. She checked at her phone and looked away. Walking to the chair he vacated, she sat down and crossed her legs. "God, I'm hungry," she murmured, running her hands through her stylish bob.

Tension gnawing, he frowned. Part of the side effects of her new powers was the accelerated need for nourishment. An Augustine vampire could only go a few hours after feeding before hunger struck again.

"It's ok. I've arranged for food," she announced, probably noticing the way he looked at her. She looked away but seemed self-conscious of him walking towards her.

It tugged at him. No matter how angry Klaus was, there was something about her. He couldn't see her in distress.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Last night," she said and leaned forward.

He knew it was the hunger that made her vulnerable but still, this was Caroline. His hand touched the side of her face tenderly.

"You're not supposed to go without feeding for that long. Didn't they explain that to you?" he asked, fighting the amount of concern he felt. How much did she know about her new nature?

"Yes, Dr. Maxield, the mad scientist, told me all about it before he pumped bag after bag of blood the he had into my system. I can control myself." She rolled her eyes; stopping her hands from fidgeting, she placed them at her sides. "I'm as strong as you now, you know?" Caroline taunted.

The statement sent slashes of desire through his body. Klaus swallowed to control himself. "You need to eat."

"Food will be here soon." She waived a dismissive hand.

He stood up, reached for her hand and grabbed it. She looked at him in confusion but he pulled her up and closer. Invoking the same words he said that night in her bedroom, in what seemed like another life span, "Have at it."

**~0~**

* * *

She didn't ask why; she knew.

She didn't bother to question it; there was no point.

Somehow she knew this night would end this way. Maybe that's why she didn't eat before. She knew she would taste his blood, have it in her. But now she didn't think, just took what he had to offer.

The minute her fangs closed around his carotid, she whimpered in the back of her throat and he felt his body shake a bit. His hands steadied her by closing tightly around her ass. With the pressure of her lips on his skin, Klaus plastered her tightly against him.

She continued to feed as his hands continued exploring her back. He had reached the edge of her skirt when the doorbell rang; she retracted her fangs and moved back.

"I'll be right there," she whispered without turning from him.

She looked at him through her beast eyes. Her eyes blood red and her throat so full of emotion.

"I've only seen this twice and both times," he said and she knew he spoke of her fangs; it made her blood speed through her veins when he ran his thumb over her lips.

"You are beautiful this way, with blood dripping down the side of your mouth," he continued.

Her tongue darted out to lick the corners. She needed to move things along before they got out of hand.

"Thank you," she exhaled, "Come with me, I think it's time you got your answers."

Though tone was soft, there was something Klaus couldn't pinpoint in her attitude.

Conviction, maybe? But conviction about what?

As they reached the living room, he stood by the fireplace and she went to open the door. He tensed when Marcel walked in followed by a couple of other vampires.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized. He smiled at Klaus as if it was no big deal seeing him, almost like expected it.

Klaus' heart already grieved for Marcel, knowing he would kill him tonight.

"It is fine, Marcel."

She smiled at the other vampire politely. It was different than her flirtatious smiles during dinner or at the bar after. He kissed her hand with reverence.

"How did everything go?" She inquired.

"Very well. The witches are willing to talk. They do not want to toy with the power of a resurrected Bennett witch," Marcel said.

She smiled brightly. Her gaze landed back on Klaus. "Leverage on every enemy."

He remained impassive through the exchange, painting the impression of boredom. Inside, Klaus surprise and confusion swirled in rapid exchange.

She addressed him then, "You asked if I worked for Marcel. I said not exactly but what I really meant to say is he works for me."

Stunned into silence, Klaus waited for her to continue.

"I'm the new queen of this city, Klaus," Caroline proclaimed. "I believe this is where, we begin to negotiate."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second part. I hope you enjoyed the first._

_Thanks to Anastasiadreams for being an awesome beta. The third part, I am still working on her comments and edit will be up before Christmas!_

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline Forbes had changed. That was the understatement of the millennium. She was light years away from the girl from Mystic Falls High School. When she looked in the mirror she still saw a resemblance but it was only physical; she was far removed from that life. At times it seemed like those were someone else's memories. She went from insecure small town beauty queen, to vampire moral compass, to the Augustine vampire reigning over the great city of New Orleans.

As she looked at her reflection, she knew one thing had not changed; there was still plenty humanity in her. That was a comforting thought.

She shrugged. Because.

Caroline didn't murder children. It was not the type of queen she was.

She also couldn't stop the council from doing what it deemed appropriate. She could veto them but she formed the council in order to give the supernatural citizens input and voice. She wasn't about to break her own rules. She did enough when she declared a moratorium on any action against the child. The witches, werewolves, and some vampires had been angry. The child, an abomination even to vampires, was a danger to all but still, she halted any talk or effort of killing her.

She turned to the window to watch the sun come up. She used many excuses, the biggest one that a society that had no qualms about killing a child, would find an excuse for any atrocity it could come up with. She placated most of them with that. At 18, the moratorium would fall, the child could defend herself, and the fight would be fair.

Only one witch knew the reasons behind her actions. Unfortunately, she was also the only person who would dare call her out on it. Bonnie Bennett. She was the only one Caroline would take it from.

**~0~**

* * *

**_16 years ago_**

Bonnie remained silent through most of it. She would never speak out against anything Caroline said and vice versa. They were family, soul sisters, best friends. But, in the privacy of Caroline's home, with a spell that guaranteed it, Bonnie boldly confronted her best friend.

"You don't expect me to believe that bullshit you spewed today, right?" Bonnie said sitting in the velvet tufted chair.

Caroline sighed as she poured them drinks. She couldn't escape this argument and though she expected it, she wasn't confident in her ability to handle it.

"Bonnie, you know I was right about murdering children. I didn't make that up," Caroline said, walking to hand her best friend a drink.

"Yes, I know. However, I need to make sure you don't think you can lie to me like you lie to them," Bonnie replied before taking a sip.

Her heart skipped a beat, but Caroline rolled her eyes to cover the tension. The witch raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe the way you try to lie to yourself, Care?" Bonnie expounded.

Bonnie's tone needled Caroline. Her friend was set on having a conversation Caroline didn't want to touch at all. "I don't want to talk about this now," Caroline said.

"Too bad. We're going to," Bonnie replied firmly.

Pulling at her hair, Caroline tried to relieve the tension lodged in her chest. "You're so fucking annoying, Bonnie," Caroline yelled.

"You're so fucking deluded, Caroline," Bonnie snapped back.

Just like that, they turned back the clock to freshman year in high school. The witch breathed deeply and turned to look at the vampire. "This is not about the child. It's about him. You know it. I know it. He knows it," she stated calmly.

"It's not about Klaus. I don't murder children!" Caroline cried exasperated.

"Then why have you not run the whole family out of town? They could leave with the child." Caroline looked away but Bonnie showed her no mercy. "Why, Caroline, would you have me put a spell on this whole place and yet, he can stroll in and out like it's his house? You say nothing every time; because you expect him, want to see him."

Caroline's hands fisted and she struggled to remain calm. In truth, Bonnie was the only person in the world that could speak to her like this. She didn't allow it from anyone else. She didn't move when she heard the other woman get up from her chair and come to sit beside her. She still didn't move when Bonnie threw her arms around her.

"I'm not sure what he is to me and what I am to him scares the shit out of me," She said softly.

"Yes, you do know what he is to you…" her friend said. "But, you don't have to come to grips with it today."

Caroline nodded still not looking at her.

"Just admit it Dark Augustinian Vampire Queen. You want his hybrid di…"

"Bonnie!" She jumped out of the couch mortified.

The witch just laughed.

**~0~**

* * *

**_Back to present_**

Watching as the sun illuminated the buildings with a reddish hue, she formulated yet another plan. She had about 4 hours before the weekly meeting.

"You're up early. A huge blow to my ego," the man whispered from her bed.

She turned to him with a smile. "Actually, I never went to sleep."

"Ouch!" He brought his hand to his heart in mock offense.

Caroline walked to the bed and sat on the side facing him. "Too much to think about," she said, running her finger over the closing puncture wounds on his neck. Then with her her hand slid down his shoulder, to his arm, and over his bulging bicep where she settled with a squeeze. He really was beautiful. His brown sugar skin was gorgeous, his body sinful, and his lips were inviting.

Her eyes roved over him and his lips curve into his signature bright as the sun smile. "I love my job," he whispered in such a way that made her laugh.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

He ran his hand through her curls. "You're going to get me killed, Caroline," he chuckled.

"He wouldn't dare," she said not bothering to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're my lieutenant, Marcel. He wouldn't risk my ire."

"Yes, he would. Then he would fuck it out of you," he said with a playful smile.

"What the fuck. How dare you!" Her hand shot to his neck to choke him as she felt her monster face emerge. She began to squeeze but his next words doused the anger as quickly as it started.

"Come on Caroline. I've been your employee, friend and _amant_ for 16 years. I think I'm allowed to speak truthfully here," he said pointing at the bed. He spoke firmly but not raising his voice at her. He never disrespected her. "We both know I wouldn't be here if not for your little pact. If it wasn't for it, Klaus would have seen my body parts littered all over The Quarter for what we do.

She tightened her hand around his neck. The urge to drain him almost made her shake.

Marcel continued. "No one enjoys our dalliance more than me but I think we can both admit that I'm the one that douses the flames he stokes up. He ignites the gunpowder and I deal with the explosion. Not that I'm complaining, but I don't even think your mind is in it. This is a game you both play and unfortunately, I've been chosen to be the casualty."

The truth of his words hammered in her head and she removed her hands.

"I'm done with this conversation," She said resolutely.

"OK," he relented, resignation reflected on his beautiful features. "As my queen wishes."

She was on him before he could finish the sentence. Her hands around his neck as she straddled his lap. She ground her hips against him.

"That's what I like. Tend to my wishes," she whispered with a heady voice.

"I will. You see? Just talking about him, gets you all hot and bothered." Before she could reply, he lifted her and impaled her on his ready member.

**~0~**

* * *

The young woman smiled briefly hearing the approaching presence then it banished just as quickly. "Ugh. It was about time. I was about to leave."

The petulance in her tone with arms crossed, and the teenage sneer made Caroline smile. This little girl thought she could give her attitude. Caroline Forbes in her own teenage years invented attitude.

"Sorry. It's not like I'm doing something big like ruling over a city of supernatural beings."

"Whatever." The young girl shrugged

Ignoring the too cool attitude, Caroline came closer. "Why are you out here today and not on the top floor of the museum?"

"I didn't feel like going there. Did you go there first?" The girl asked.

"No, I just know everything that happens in this city. So I knew where to come," Caroline said, pinning her with a look.

"Ugh. Are you going to snitch on me? What kind of friend are you? God!" the girl screamed.

Caroline sighed. She wasn't shocked by the outburst. She was used to them since the first time the girl hit puberty. Frankly, it was mild compared to the ones, she herself threw at her age.

"Davina, no, I'm not going to snitch on you. Why are you not at the place your father set aside for you to paint?" Caroline asked.

"Stop calling him that. He's not really my father, you know? Just because I was cloned after him by some dumb spell, it doesn't make him my dad," Davina huffed.

Here we go, Caroline thought. Ever since finding out that Klaus was not biologically her father, the girl used the fact every time they had a fight or he did something she didn't like. For not being his biological child, she was way too much like him. It was something Caroline secretly…found endearing.

Caroline and Davina first met by chance. Davina ran away and almost got herself captured by werewolves. Caroline, finding about the threat, rescued and took her to safety. The girl continued to find ways to put herself in Caroline's way and these meetings became routine. Neither of her parents knew about it. Caroline always went to meet her at the top floor of the museum as they secretly arranged.

"Just because you are mad at him, doesn't mean you need to pull the 'he's not my dad card'. He loves you and has been there for you. Biology means nothing," Caroline said, standing in front of her. "What did he do to upset you now?"

"He sided with the werebitch," Davina said. That was also a routine. Davina's relationship with her mother was unstable at best. Her language when referring to Hayley was also something Caroline was used to.

Not giving Davina the reaction the girl was looking for. Caroline tried going another route. "My mom and I used to have the nastiest fights when I was younger. I used to think she was a witch that was out to get me. That is when she wasn't ignoring me or leaving me to raise myself while she worked, worked, and worked."

"Is that how you became a control freak?" the young woman asked.

"Hey! No, dumping on me today," She chided. "What did they agree on?" she asked curiously. Klaus and Hayley never agreed on anything.

Caroline was still surprised the she wolf was alive after it was revealed the child wasn't really Klaus' but a spell the Deveraux sisters came up with to force Klaus' hand. He killed Sophie in cold blood and left her body in St Charles after torturing her for days. Davina's father was a male witch that participated in the whole scheme and whom the sisters murdered to prevent from talking.

Much to Caroline's chagrin, Hayley was an innocent victim in the whole plan. It didn't prevent Caroline from making her life miserable as much as she could. She brought Katherine into town to disrupt Hayley's relationship with Elijah frequently. She used everything she could to make the woman miserable. Except she couldn't use the one thing that would probably piss off Hayley the most, the friendship between herself and Davina.

"She wants me to leave next year. She keeps nagging him that you'll lift the barrier thing you have so no one can hurt me," she said looking at Caroline, the question in her eyes crystal clear.

Despite the burning anguish in her chest at the thought of the city turning on the girl, she needed to reassure Davina. Caroline smiled.

"I have to lift the moratorium in two years. That's true," she said and held her hand up to prevent the girl from interrupting. "But you know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Because, I'm his daughter," the girl said, another question surfacing behind the words.

"Because we're friends," Caroline said, touching Davina's shoulder. The girl smiled so genuinely, it moved something in Caroline's chest.

"Thank you. And don't worry; I'll keep your secret. No one needs to know that the Dark Queen is actually really cool," Davina said, the awe in her voice yanking at the heart she weakened years ago.

Caroline knew Davina loved spending time with her. She often said that unlike her mother or her aunt Bekah, Caroline actually listened. Plus, she dressed nice and sexy, everyone feared and respected her and she talked to her about interesting things. Caroline gave Davina her first Grimoire. She also helped her pick her first grown up party dress which she wore to the ball where the queen herself was in attendance.

"I'm not going to lecture but you have to stop calling your mom a bitch. She may be uncool and tacky, but she's still your mom," Caroline started. "Also, and just think about it, traveling would not be such a bad thing. Get out and see the world, enjoy different cultures and spend your dad's money on shoes and clothes, kiss some boys, try different foods."

_That way you won't dress like your mom or be like her ignorant pouty ass._ She wanted to add, but didn't. She already felt petty. There was no need to verbalize it.

"Boys?" Davina said with big eyes.

"That's the only thing you heard?" Caroline shook her head. "And, what happened to John?"

"Dad scared him away." And just like that Klaus was dad again.

Caroline wanted to laugh at the way the young girl rolled her eyes.

"One day a boy will come that is not scared of your ogre daddy," Caroline said dramatically making Davina laugh.

"Yeah right," The young witch said. "Are you banging Marcel?" she asked.

Once again the girl managed to sweep the ground from under Caroline, who could only stare at her. "Um. Davina…" Caroline started.

She was scrambling for something to say. As much as Caroline changed, she couldn't discuss her sexual life with a young girl, but she wasn't her mother and wouldn't think of lying to her. "Marcel and I are friends and sometimes…"

"With benefits," Davina concluded. "It's ok. I know that stuff happens. But, you and Klaus? Never mind, I know what you're going to say. It's complicated."

Caroline noticed how she used Klaus now, trying to distance herself from him so Caroline would be willing discuss it. The girl was smart. She had yet to respond when the girl spoke yet again.

"He knows. Aunt Bekah told him you were with Marcel last night. Hayley called you a whore who shares her lover with her best friend," Davina said looking away, a blush blooming over her cheeks.

Anger clouding her senses, Caroline forced herself to breathe. She needed to calm down before she did something to those two hags. But at the moment, she concerned herself with the girl before her. "Davina, you don't need to feel bad for not defending me. No one is supposed to know about our friendship."`

The girl brightened. "I did defend you, in secret."

Caroline frowned.

"Hayley and aunt Bekah had someone do a locator spell for Sheriff Forbes. They had someone retrieve something from your old house and use it. I rerouted the spell."

Her resolved threatened to shatter with the words. Her mother was off limits. She would make them suffer in the worst way possible.

"What!" Caroline urged herself to breathe before a thought occurred to her "Where did you send them?"

She smiled." To Tyler Lockwood's new pack."

Caroline returned the smile.

**~0~**

* * *

"She's not at the museum. She's snuck out again," Hayley said with her arms crossed in front of her.

Klaus pretended not to hear her.

"Are you listening to me? Davina is gone again," Hayley said more forcefully.

He said nothing.

"Klaus!" She yelled but again, no response from him.

She stomped her foot. "I'm not leaving till you acknowledge me."

"Lijah, you need to come get your girlfriend before I begin to spill her blood. By the way, this is not a drill," Klaus said softly but with glee in his voice.

Elijah appeared at the door immediately and put himself between them.

"This is why she is the way she is. You let her do whatever she wants," Hayley shrieked from behind him.

"Is it my fault your own daughter won't listen to you? And really, who could blame her? That annoying shrill of a voice gets me every time and I barely have to listen to it. Can you please remove yourself from my presence?" Klaus said waiving his hand dismissively.

She walked away in a huff of frustration knowing the conversation was over.

"Niklaus, you must be stricter with Davina. You are the only one she listens to. I think you…" But Klaus cut him off.

"I'm in no mood to listen to you either brother. Especially, for one of your depressing lectures. Please go." Then he went back to reading.

As Elijah walked away, Klaus went back to pretending to read. When his brother was out of sight, he smiled. He wasn't worried. Though Davina wasn't where she was supposed to be, the day of the week indicated she was safe.

They were clever. He had to give them that. They were able to fool almost everywhere but the Original Hybrid's sense of smell was more sophisticated than the average wolf's or vampire. Whenever Davina came back on this particular day of the week, a certain delicious scent was mixed with hers. He remembered the shock of smelling it for the first time and how the girl's mood improved every time following these outings. She would leave the house hating all of them and would come back smiling and calling him dad at least for a few hours. She would convince everyone it was painting that put her in such a good mood. So, naturally, the other members of the household encouraged it.

It surprised Klaus that he cared for the girl. Living at finding the child Hayley was expecting wasn't his, that he had been fooled, he had made up his mind to kill them both. But Davina's impromptu birth and the foretelling of her powers changed everything. He saw it as an opportunity. He could mold her and she could become his go to witch, one he could have at his beck and call.

Along the way, he changed. The girl was smart and similar to him. The spell guaranteed she was like him in her abilities but her personality was something she learned. At times, though frustrated, he would be gleeful at the way she mirrored his reactions and impulses. She was vicious with her words. She didn't hesitate to cut up her mother and pretty much had a love/hate relationship with Rebekah and Elijah, mostly hate really. He suspected it was due to their relationship with Hayley. It rubbed Davina the wrong way. Since her birth, everyone went into protect Davina mode so hardcore they stifled the girl.

He couldn't help the way she grew into his heart. He raised her, after all, much like he did with Marcel. Klaus tried to give her as much freedom as possible, the thing she craved the most. But there were times when he was forced to work with the others. This was becoming a thorn on his side. Especially, during her teenage years. Klaus couldn't wait for her to move past this stage.

The door opening and the yelling brought him out of his musings. He heard Davina's footsteps as she approached his office and the three sets that followed her.

She barged in the room.

"Can you get these people off my back?" she demanded the minute she walked in. Her look was hostile and she crossed her arms in front of her. How was she the same girl that used to follow him around and whom he taught how to make magic on canvas? Could this really be the innocent girl that used to climb in the bed of a monster and snuggled against him?

He stared at her blankly.

Hayley walked in. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Davina rolled her eyes and dropped herself next to Klaus on the couch. She crossed her legs and leaned back. Klaus continued to keep his face impassive in the interest of not giving the child a reaction she could use later. The truth is he wondered if he were in Davina's shoes, would he be content with just rolling his eyes and mentally checking out. He would probably use those witch powers and drop Hayley on the floor. Her mother was positively the most annoying creature he ever laid eyes upon and that was saying much having dealt with the second doppelganger for two years.

However, he wasn't blind to the fact that Davina was a brat when she wanted to be. That was, of course, his fault. No matter what Elijah tried to teach her, she had always modeled herself after Klaus.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Answer me. Where were you?" Hayley asked forcefully.

The girl scoffed. "I went for a walk. I felt like I needed a change. Not that it's any of your business," Davina said haughtily making Klaus wonder if she could get an eye ailment from rolling her eyes so much and so deeply. It was the one trait she got from her mother other than her dark looks. Klaus was at times tempted to point it out to make her stop doing it.

"It's none of my business? Listen you little …" Elijah, appearing at the door with Rebekah, cut her off.

Hayley should be grateful for that. The insult from Hayley would set off Klaus.

"Davina, we've been through this for 16 years. You cannot go around this city alone. It's dangerous," he explained calmly. "Your mother is worried about you. She's been frantic since finding out you were not painting."

"I'm sure you took care of her nerves like you always do, uncle. How many times did it take?" The nasty quality of her smile was almost impressive. Elijah's face went stony. "Oh, don't be mad. Just try not to be so loud next time," she mock whispered the last part.

Anger flashed through the usually composed original and he looked at his brother. Klaus sighed and looked at the girl until she recanted.

"Fine! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that," she grumbled.

"And...?" Hayley probed.

"And what?" her daughter asked as if perplexed.

"You have nothing else to say?" Rebekah asked incredulously from the door. She had been silent until now.

"Not really," Davina said plainly, her shoulders lifting.

Klaus stood up. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go have a little chat."

The girl walked out of the room without sparing the others a glance.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hayley whined.

Klaus was at the door when he turned to address Hayley. "You do seem agitated. Lijah, you should definitely get started soothing those nerves," Klaus said, "Bekah, dear, you should probably go. No one likes a third wheel." He shook his head sardonically before he left the room.

**~0~**

* * *

"I hate it when you take their side!" she exploded the minute they were alone in the solarium. It was the room where they had true privacy and the others were banned from coming in by a spell.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. You shouldn't talk to your mother like that. Take control of yourself," Klaus said calmly, attempting for emotional distance from her volatile temper.

"Why not? You hate her as much as I do," she retorted.

"I don't hate her, just don't like her. Neither do you," he replied, then asked her, "Why do you think you hate her?"

"Cause she's the most annoying person ever. All she does is preach about my safety and jumping on uncle Lijah's D…" She looked down realizing what she almost said. "Sorry."

He watched her as she looked at the ground and began to lecture her as he gathered his painting materials. "You need to work on your impulses and manners. It's something you need to be good at. Remember our deal and also remember that I cannot abide bad manners."

The deal was he would turn her. He would let her experience life and on her 25th birthday, if she still wanted it, it would happen.

She looked at him with her deep brown eyes. He knew she hated when he was in this mode but still preferred him to the other three. He almost counted the seconds until she walked to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll do better." She kissed his cheek.

"Ok," he said, almost smiling as he waited for the bomb to drop.

"There's a party after the presentation for Cirque du Mond this week," she said almost too casually.

"Is there now?" Klaus asked without looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied, just kept running her fingers and fidgeting with her clothes.

He said nothing. He could almost hear her brain clicking around but she stayed mum for about 5 minutes.

"It's really stupid. It's going to be some sort of costume party," she commented out loud obviously for his benefit.

"hmm," he grunted.

Silence reined again.

"Caroline will be there," she blurted out.

"Caroline, is it now?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes widened at her mistake then quickly recovered. "I feel like I know her since you sketch her so much." Klaus was stunned for a second. She realized her second mistake. "I found the sketches on your drawers."

"Why are you going through my things?" he asked firmly.

She ignored the question. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" He was confused.

"The party? Hello!" Davina said with her hand on her waist. It was a learned gesture down to the language. Caroline. That alone guaranteed he would take her. "I really want to go," she said this time.

"You don't say." He smiled.

**~0~**

* * *

She walked walk in the room while Klaus willed his body to stay still. He showed up to her house not bothering to call to announce himself. The visit caught her unaware. He instructed her servant to wake her when told she slept. Now here she was in her sleep clothes and her hair in curls, the way he loved to see it and she almost never wore anymore.

"You requested an audience?" she said as she took a tumbler of blood from her maid.

"Audience?" he chuckled. "You're becoming as pretentious as you say I am, love," he added taking the other tumbler the maid offered.

She went to sit on the chair. Her indigo silk robe tied at the front but when she sat, it left her legs exposed. He didn't pretend not to notice. His eyes openly followed the parting of the gown. She followed the movement of his eyes and smiled, obviously enjoying his reaction.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" she asked.

He returned the smile. "I think it's time you stopped playing with Marcel's life." His smile grew at the same rate hers vanished.

"How exactly am I playing with my lieutenant's life?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

After a small taste and a barely visible wince, she placed the tumbler down by the side table. A vampire was normally thirsty after waking. Klaus stood up. He walked to take a seat next to her, his arm going into the back of the chair.

"You don't have to do this," she said, tension in her voice, but she was already leaning into him.

He heard her intake of breath as she took her time to inhale his scent. He basked in the feeling, letting it overwhelm every fiber of his body.

Her left hand was behind him and it snuck under his Henley as her mouth opened and her wet lips touched his skin, he shuddered; her hand flexed on his back. She dug her nails in while sinking her fangs. He made a long hissing noise and she whimpered as the taste of him filled her mouth. He leaned his head back and buried his hand in her hair.

"Caroline" He breathed out as if in surrender.

**~0~**

* * *

Fangs still hooked on his vein she maneuvered her lower body to straddle him. His blood, his scent, him, all of it was an ultimate turn-on for her, but there was something about the way he said her name. It drove her insane. She ground herself against him, feeling him, letting him feel her.

His hand shot to her lower back to press her down. She lifted her head and brought her head to face him. His blood dripped from her fangs creating a trail from his neck to his cheek. Her face hovered over his and drops traveled down her chin and fell at the corner of his mouth. His eyes turned red and the need she saw there mirrored her own.

He held her face tightly. "This thing with Marcel ends now."

"And if it doesn't?" she challenged, refusing to acquiesce just because he wanted it.

"He'll die. Slowly." He pressed an open mouth kiss on her lips.

"I would hate you," she said calmly, staring at his blood stained plump lips.

He let go of her face put both his arms around her and bucked his hips making her groan. "I'll find ways to earn your forgiveness."

It echoed Marcel's words. She knew he would make good on them. She had known this moment would come soon but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Just like how she orchestrated these moments. They had a pattern. Once a week he would come to her when he could no longer stay away. She would hold her hunger as much as she could.

Because she knew.

She knew how much he cared and sometimes a woman needed to feel it. It wasn't only the taste of him and his blood. She needed to feel him care for her, to show her the extent of his devotion.

Still old habits die hard. "We had a deal, Klaus," she whispered softly.

His hands splayed on her lower back, he placed a kiss on her jaw. "I'm done with that deal. It's time to put an end to your dalliance." He smiled against her jaw. "For your lieutenant's sake, that is."

"Ok, fine. It's over." She said. "I hope you realize the same goes for you. If I can't have my side piece, you can't have yours. So bye bye homely bartender."

"As you wish," he whispered before he crushed his lips to her. Her hips resumed their grinding and he moaned.

"I'm serious. You know I'll make good on my word. I may not crave her blood but I'll drink it just the same." She watched his eyes darken and shift.

She smiled as he ripped her underwear.

How fucked up was she? She drowned in his need for her to avoid facing hers for him.

**~0~**

* * *

"I found them." Elijah told them.

"The Augustinians?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. I'll be leaving in the morning to meet them," Elijah informed them. "Tomorrow we'll know."

"We'll finally get to kill her," Hayley said spitefully.

Rebekah nodded.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

_So I am slowly but surely making good on my promise of re-posting things. It's taken longer than I expected and for that I apologize. I am working on some original fiction and just finished NaNoWriMo. November was a LONG month for me. _

_Thanks to my wonderful and patient beta Anastasiadreams for her help with editing this story. By the way, she and I were featured in the Happily Ever After column of the USA today to talk about Klaroline fanfiction. It's in Denny S. Bryce's fanfiction column section. If you get a chance, please go read the article. :-) _

_Also, please continue to support Klaroline fanfiction. It's what keeps our fan base's heart beating. There's an event going on Tumblr called 25daysofKlaroline where everyone is talking about what they love the most about this ship and sharing wonderful meta, graphics, drabbles, and much more. Please support it. _

**~0~**

* * *

_I was the one  
I who could  
Pull in all the stars above  
Lay them on your feet  
And I gave you my love_

.

.

.

.

And Then, There Was You

.

.

.

.

Klaus looked out the private plane's window to the morning sky, losing himself in the blue. Normally, he felt good seeing its vastness. It helped him think. Today it left him bereft. For the past few hours he had been fighting the cold feeling in his bones. It's ridiculous. In one night, he became accustomed to being covered in her. Caroline draped herself over him, her long legs on top of his, her mouth near his neck.

She drank herself into a blood stupor in-between orgasms. His skin heated as he remembered her breathy confession whispered on the brink, "I've never been this thirsty. I've never drank this much." Then she ravaged his shoulder.

Caroline was different than he expected. They were beasts. He knew what lay within her, but he never expected the animal in her to be that savage. The woman he spent the night with was lustful, wanton, and insatiable. She took control and leaving him in undiluted awe of her power, prowess. She was magnificent above him.

He wanted to dominate and possess her. When he pinned her down, and the light in her eyes changed. They became soft endless pools. She reached for his face and kept it still while he pumped into her. She stared into his eyes, watched him climax, and held him after, her legs wrapped around him, still inside her. Her arms embraced him tightly, his face at her neck, hers folded over.

Neither said a word, just remained still, afraid of losing what they just gained. So they breathed in each other, for each other. Until either of the hungers, blood or sex struck again, making their hearts beat faster and the need took over. The last time, he tried to roll over, hold her against his chest but she refused to let go. She clamped herself tighter around him.

He couldn't move after that. In that moment, he knew fulfillment. For the first time in his life, Niklaus Mikaelson felt terrified. Unable to sleep after, every fear he had of her, about her, became true. No one ever held him like they couldn't let him go before. It was the first time and he worried about what the morning would bring; what if that Caroline went away with the night.

Deep down he always knew what this would feel like, what she would feel like, just not what it would do to him.

Klaus felt like he couldn't breathe, almost sick with fear but he stayed there. When she finally relaxed into deep sleep, he rolled over with her until he was on his back. He alternated between rubbing her back, hugging her tight, and kissing her hair. He knew shame would come at his teenage behavior but she lifted her sleepy face to his for a kiss and he decided to worry about it in the morning.

Now, morning was here and he couldn't seem to make himself worry about it, only that he left her. He gave himself this time to think and savor the memory. It would have to last because she wasn't going to be happy with him for a while.

**~0~**

* * *

_**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

Waking up without opening her eyes, Caroline's hand reached but didn't find. Her eyes flew open; sitting up, she looked around to find Klaus gone.

_Gone_

She brought her knees to her chest and stared at them. She didn't know for how long she sat there looking at the void left by his absence. It was the only way she could keep her rambling mind from driving her crazy. He was gone. He left her bed. Left her. He didn't say goodbye. Just left.

She had a whole city under her thumb. She ruled over the most powerful creatures. Yet, in that moment, she didn't feel like a queen; she felt like just a woman, transported back to the insecure girl she once was. With one single action, he triggered her biggest fear, not being good enough. He ran from her after getting what he wanted. The poetry of Caroline, her prophecy fulfilled.

Caroline's practical side, wherever it had been all these years, kicked in to tell her it was better this way. It's not like this was a relationship or they could even have one, anyway.

Her heart…well, that was a different story.

Finding it hard to breathe with his scent clinging on to her skin, her sheets, and the air. Still hearing his whispers, moans, gasps of pleasure, Caroline started to panic. She knew the signs.

A knock on the door, and her maid walked in with a glass of blood.

Caroline barely looked up, ignoring the need already building inside her. "No thanks," she whispered.

"I think you'll like this one," the maid said but it was her tone that pulled Caroline's gaze to her.

Taking the glass, Caroline sipped it and smiled.

The maid beamed. "He said to bring it to you as soon as you woke."

Caroline bobbed her head up and down, pathetically happy.

She was about to ask when he left but a disheveled Marcel and a barely dressed Bonnie barged in through the door.

"They found the last two Augustinians."

Her throat closed as if the blood clotted in it.

Pulling out his phone, Elijah sat on the chair. He looked around as he dialed the number.

He arrived at the meeting address as accorded, knocked on the door, but no one answered. The smell of blood invaded his nostrils and he ripped the door open. He followed the scent until he reached the basement.

He found them there.

"Someone's already been here. Both are dead," he said, in a tone that lacked color or inflection.

**~0~**

* * *

**_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_**

Bonnie and Marcel barely walked through the door before Caroline pounced on them.

"What did you find?"

"They were dead by the time Elijah arrived. Both their spines and throats had been yanked from their bodies." Marcel paused before continuing, "We searched the house, but someone had already done the same. We torched it just in case."

Creating some space between them, Caroline walked to the fireplace. Bonnie tilted her head towards the door and Marcel excused himself.

Running her hands through her curls, Caroline aimed for stillness, though she didn't need to. Bonnie was her lifelong friend. Caroline was sure her lifelong friend could see past her controlled façade to the weaknesses that plagued her.

"Do you think he's in on it?" Bonnie finally asked.

The dark queen spun around to look at her almost violently. Had it been anyone else that ask her that when she was so raw, so tender, she would have ripped her throat. Her hand didn't tremble against insolence. But this wasn't anyone else in the same way it wasn't insolence. This was her constant with whom she didn't have to pretend.

"I don't know." For the first time in more than 16 years, Caroline's voice cracked and the tears fell.

Bonnie stood up but she didn't have to move. Caroline went to her. Throwing her arms around Bonnie, she let go.

**~0~**

* * *

_**The next day**_

Finishing the outline of his hand on her back, Klaus stepped back and admired his work. Normally, he started with the faces but, for some reason, he couldn't summon hers, yet. So he concentrated on her body, their bodies, interlaced. He was struck by the symmetry; they fit against each other. Every curve in her made to accommodate a part of him. He wanted to reach and touch what he just painted. For a minute, feeling like he was back in her room, he smelled Caroline; felt the tight grasp of her hands at his waist. Closing his eyes, Klaus exhaled.

"You did it with her."

His head snapped around in frozen shock, ready to attack. With his tinted yellow eyes, sharp fangs in full display, he was deadly.

Davina held up her hands but there was no fear in her eyes. She was used to seeing this side of him. He showed it to her since she was a babe, teaching her until it became normal like his human face. He did the same with his wolf form.

"Why are you here?" he snapped. He'd gotten so comfortable, deep in his musings that she took him by surprise. To say he was unhappy with occurrence was to put it mildly.

As usual Davina ignored his question. "You're with her now." Ambivalence painted her over her face. Klaus knew her enough to know she wondered what this meant for her.

"I don't know… It's…Did you need anything?" he said, completely turning his back from the painting and facing her.

Davina smiled at him in a way that communicated her full awareness of his discomfort. The painting was for his eyes only. Her eyes shined with enjoyment. It made Klaus grit his teeth.

"Uncle's back," she announced and her smile turned devilish before she left the room.

He smirked proudly for a second. He knew this game. Following her out of the room and while walking down the stairs, he responded, "Back?" he asked. "I didn't know Lijah went away." Klaus walked into the living room to find the others there.

Rebekah sported sneer painted on her face as she was wont to these days. His brother, composed as usual, sat on the sofa. The drink in his hand told a different story, one laden with frustration. Even more of a sign was the way Hayley's gaze shifted around.

"Went somewhere brother? _And_ Why was I not invited?" Klaus asked, a mock pout hanging from his lips. Davina's eyes sparkled with malice. The girl truly warmed his undead cold heart.

"I had a lead on the Augustinian scientists but when I got there they were both dead," Elijah said.

Klaus nodded, pressing his lips together. "And you didn't think I would like to know about that?" His voice, velvety smooth was merely a warning.

"You're not one of the cool kids, daddy," Davina said with a laugh very much evident of her age. She kissed his cheek and waved.

"Where is she going?" Hayley asked through clenched teeth.

"Off to paint. But don't worry about her, you have bigger problems here. I want to hear you all explain why you kept that from me and who killed the Augustinians."

**~0~**

* * *

Caroline stared at her best friend in fear and confusion.

"We can do a spell to figure it out," Bonnie repeated.

"How does that work?" she asked.

The knock on the door stopped the conversation.

"It's a witch," Bonnie announced.

The lightbulb went off, remembrance setting in. Caroline's eyes rounded. She completely forgot about the day. "Davina."

The maid let the young girl in. Davina walked in, head held high, looking around like she owned the room. Klaus taught her well, Caroline thought. The girl turned serious eyes to look at her after briefly nodding at Bonnie.

"You didn't come," she said.

The simple statement pounded resentment into Caroline. Pressing her palms together she took a deep breath

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. "Having a tough day. I'm a little distracted."

"That's going around," the girl said with a shrug. "Maybe you didn't sleep well last night?" she asked a little too innocently. In contrast, the girl's eyes shone with knowledge.

Caroline felt the blush creep all over her face. How the hell did she know? Mortified, Caroline wondered if Klaus said something to the girl. Except Caroline knew, he wouldn't. Maybe he was acting weird and that's how the girl picked up on it.

"He sketches you," Davina said bringing Caroline out of her reverie. "Every time he sees you. He was at it today but it wasn't your face this time."

Coldcocked, Caroline's mouth dropped open. This was probably worse than a conversation.

Bonnie laughed out loud. "I like her."

Fighting the urge to hide her face behind her hands, Caroline rolled her eyes. "You would. She's a pain in the ass just like you."

"Seriously?" Davina asked with her arms spread out at her sides.

Noting the girl's gesture, Bonnie turned to Caroline and raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. She reminds me of a girl that I once knew."

**~0~**

* * *

"Seems like the love of your life has eyes and ears everywhere," Elijah said

"She managed to off the Augustinians before Lijah could reach them," spat Rebekah.

His siblings were practically foaming at the mouth. Amusement tangoed at Klaus' spine. "Or maybe the three of you are just not the masterminds you think of yourselves as." Klaus said, smirking as he poured himself a drink.

"You don't seem upset that we've lost the opportunity to get the upper hand on her, Klaus," Hayley pointed out, dullness driving her every word.

"Maybe Nik's secretly happy to get another 18 years to try to get in her "royal" panties," Rebekah remarked, her tone infused with vinegar.

When Klaus looked down at the drink in his hand, his mind summoned a memory in the dark liquor. A recollection so powerful he almost shook; he covered it with a chuckle as he sent his sister his best sardonic look. "Maybe, _just maybe_, I'm just happy to be able to lord this over the three of you. My smart older brother, his cunning little girlfriend and my vicious little sister got once again bested by Caroline, a vampire more than 1000 years your junior. Maybe I revel in the fact that I get to laugh in your faces because you thought you could do this without me." At the end of his tirade he laughed, as promised, while pointing a finger at them.

After gifting Klaus with a sneer, Elijah's dignified demeanor kicked in. He rose and left the room, spurring more laughter out of Klaus. He covered his mouth with his fist. "Come on, don't be like that Lijah. Tell me again how you were knocking on the door."

Hayley shot him a dirty look and followed Elijah. Rebekah didn't bother to look at him before she walked out.

He shrugged and took another sip. The next thing he heard the front door slam open. He heard Rebekah's screeching and Caroline's unmistakable voice rising telling her to shut up and asking where Klaus was. His dead heart picking up an erratic beat before he flashed to the living room.

Standing in the foyer of his house, her eyes like canons trained on him.

"I need to talk to you." Caroline said to him.

**~0~**

* * *

_**Two hours earlier**_

It started simple. Bonnie brought up Klaus' name, Caroline looked away. Davina watched the exchange.

"He's not part of it, you know?" she told Caroline.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked her.

The two witches argued. Davina explained that Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah acted on their own accord. Bonnie asked how she could be so sure. Davina revealed she was the one that sent the dream to Bonnie with the tip about the Augustinians.

Rocked by Davina's words, Caroline could only stare at the young girl.

At Bonnie's suggestion, they decided to do an astral teleportation spell. It was a projection of the scene for Caroline. Bolstered by Davina's power, Bonnie asked to see who had killed the Augustinians. Their powers combined allowed them to project the scene in front of them like a movie while placing Caroline in a trance, allowing her to experience the moment as if she was in the room.

_Sam Becker Whitmore rushed into the room with his packed bag. His partner Lewis Atherton Donovan checked over a map. Elijah would be there in an hour and they would tell the Original their secret and buy themselves immunity. He insisted on coming here and they agreed. They did not want to be anywhere on the radar of the Augustine Queen._

_But as Sam turned to look at the corner of the room, he realized there was someone else they should have worried about. Regret never came as quickly as that moment. When they allowed themselves to be dragged into this, they didn't realize they would be exposing themselves to the one creature they hoped never to cross paths with again. They had only seen the creature in action once, many years ago. That had been enough for them to know it was the last time they wanted to see it._

_Yet, there he was, standing not even 5 feet away. _

_Sam trembled under the watch of the coldest set of sea blue eyes. The creature did not move but in the next breath Lewis lay dead at his feet. The creature yanked Lewis' spine right out._

_Before Sam could blink the monster was on him. He decided to plead for his life._

_"I'll tell you how to kill her," he offered._

_"Ok," the creature said. "Whisper it in my ear."_

_Sam did. _

_Nodding, the creature whispered in his ear, "Really? It was nice seeing you for the last time, Samuel. But you see, I don't want her dead. On the contrary, I'm ensuring no one can take her out."_

_And with that, Klaus reached through his neck and ripped out his vocal cords._

_He slipped quietly out the backdoor as Elijah knocked on the front one._

Caroline's eyes flew open. She didn't hear what Klaus whispered to Samuel. All three women stayed there in silence. Bonnie frowned, Davina smiled.

Color stained Caroline's cheeks. This time in anger.

"He knows," she said.

She repeated it three times, before she stood up and flashed away in a heated huff.

"That's going to be an ugly fight," Bonnie said.

Davina nodded. "And she doesn't even know the rest."

**~0~**

* * *

**_You'll always know the reason why  
The song you heard  
Will stay on your mind_**

He took her upstairs, waited for her to breathe and gathered control of herself. He opened his mouth only to find himself pressed against the wall, her finger jammed on his chest.

"What game are you playing?" she asked firmly.

He raised a brow. Though surprised, he found that he liked the position he found himself in, with her body so closed to his.

"I know what you did this morning," she began.

Blood spurred through his veins. Though he knew it wasn't what she meant, he smiled slowly and moved forward to press himself closer to her. "Well, Love, I would certainly be crushed if you didn't remember." He could see the reel of memories replaying in her eyes.

She swallowed and shoved him back into the wall.

"I meant what you did after." Her eyes stabbed through his. "You killed the Augustinians."

Klaus froze. There was no way she could know for sure.

"Cat got your tongue? I would say you were working with your family but I know for a fact that you sabotaged them." She paused and her gaze taking a sharper turn. "So tell me, why did you do it?"

He took a breath before answering. He couldn't figure out how she knew. Did she have someone tailing him?

"I don't know what you think you know, Caroline…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I know that you got a phone call. I know that you went to them. You stood in the corner of the room, they didn't notice you. Once they did, you stepped forward and killed them but not before they had the chance to tell you their little secret."

Caroline smirked with triumph but without joy. His mouth rounded and his eyes almost came out of their sockets for a fraction of a second.

She almost laughed. It was he who now struggled briefly to compose himself but it wasn't long before the smugness slithered back to him. Caroline had always secretly admired and envied that. The way he could go back to himself so quickly, how he could go from taken by surprised to Klaus in the same breath.

"Since you seem to know so much, why don't you enlighten me with your theories about my reasons?" he asked, the smile back in his voice.

"Maybe you want to stick it to your siblings and all of us. You want to have the control of everything and finally take the city back." She rolled her eyes at the end and stepped back from him.

"I am quite capable of 'sticking it' to my siblings without having to kill those idiot scientists," he said while walking to the other side of the room.

Though she was intent on this fight, relief poured through her when there was some distance between them.

"Maybe you want the honors of killing me yourself now that, as you said once, your sexual curiosity is satisfied?" she offered softly, letting her vulnerability surface. Her hurt bare before his gaze.

"So tell me then, all knowledgeable Queen Caroline, why have I not killed you yet?" He looked at her intently, pinning her in place.

"Because you're an asshole. You probably have a plan to drag it all out and take care of everything at once. You probably want to make one big dramatic scene where you take out all those who oppose you at the same time."

He nodded as if considering what she said. "I could see me doing that. It certainly has style and flare but I had my reasons to do what I did?

"What reasons?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have done that to prevent you from being killed?" he said, his shoulders dropping as if the weigh was the words was too much. When she said nothing; he continued. "The only way to protect you is to know what can kill you."

He reached to touch the end of her curls. She began to lean into his touch but stopped. Danger alarms went off in her head

"I don't doubt you care for me, Klaus. But I know you want the power. You want to be king," she said looking in his eyes.

"Yes, that's true. However, there's something I want more." He stepped closer and her breath caught and expanded in her throat. "Do you know what that is, Caroline?"

**~0~**

* * *

Caroline knew what he would say next; she felt it in her bones but still she couldn't stop herself from being so scared. She didn't want to give his words a chance to hit the air but she asked the question anyway.

"Two of the things you already said are extremely wrong. The only way to kill you is for all the living Originals to do it together. They need the Original Hybrid for that. He would see the world sunk before he saw you harmed."

She felt like her chest was going to explode as he continued, "Also, you're dead wrong. My sexual curiosity about you is nowhere near satisfied." His hand dug into her hair and latched on to the roots, pulling her face to him. "I think I'm more curious than ever," he added before he crushed his lips to hers.

She let herself melt into him. She was tired of running from him, from herself. She grasped onto his shoulders pulling him tighter to her. The kiss was soft but loaded with the need he felt. She felt her body constrict and her insides felt like a container for every jumbled emotion to jump around and bounce against the other. Unable to take the burst of emotion, she pulled back and grabbed his face, examining it for a while.

Time stood still while she looked at his face, focused on his eyes. It wasn't the moment for fear, anymore.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she threw her arms around him and touched her lips to his softly. He found his voice.

"Did you work it out?"

She laughed softly. "It's always been worked out. I just had to wrap my mind around it."

He looked confused.

"Neither of us had a chance or say in it." She smiled brighter, her hand caressing his cheek.

"I've always been able to control everything in my life, even my thirst for blood. This city, the supernatural beings, I control that. And then, there was you, Klaus. What I feel for you, the way you lodge yourself in my life. The one thing I can't control."

He smiled so big, so child-like, and so beautiful, her breath caught in her throat. She tried to downplay how attractive he was to her so many times in the past that moments like these caught her by surprise.

She opened her mouth to ask where they would go from here but so enraptured was she in him; the words fell out of her mouth.

"I love you."

**~0~**

* * *

_**It ain't gonna let you go, no  
'cos you were the moon  
And I the endless sky**_

_Christmas_

The huge tree made Caroline smile. It was perfect with its golden white lights, the mesh ribbon puffing out of selected spots, the acorns and the brown and gold Poinsettia leaves. She chose not to put ornaments this year preferring the natural look of it.

In her hand, she held his gift. She woke up to find him already dressed, sitting beside her bed. He never left without saying goodbye. He handed her the box, whispered in her ear and kissed her before he leaving.

_That night, at the Queen's Christmas ball, Davina asked her for some time alone. They went to a separate room and after performing a privacy spell, the young girl revealed the truth to Caroline. Over the years Klaus sabotaged all attempts by his family to overthrow the queen. He even foiled the plans he came up with. He killed those he knew were even thinking of planning anything against her._

_One night, Davina heard him confess to his friend Stefan, who visited him in secret through the years, how he enjoyed the woman Caroline now was. He said he never saw a better queen. She was greater than Catherine 'the so called great'. The woman had nothing on the Dark Queen of New Orleans. Caroline was far but ruthless. Powerful and yet benevolent._

_Stefan agreed. They agreed to conceal their friendship for the benefit of the woman they both loved and were in awe of. He was the one to call Klaus after finding out about the scientists after years of searching for them._

_Dumbfounded by the information, Caroline's world was again upside down. She knew he loved her but she never expected this. The man who supposedly couldn't love, loved her; loved her enough to squelch his dream to support her, in silence. They carried a secret relationship since that day in his painting room, careful not to upset the delicate supernatural balance of the city._

_Caroline thanked Davina and retired to her bedroom._

_Opening the velvet box, her heart nearly stopped, tears blurred her vision. He had given her the White Oak Stake. On the tip of it, there was a ring with the biggest diamond she had seen in her life._

_"My life is yours. You hold it in your hands, always," he wrote in the accompanying note._

_Walking to the balcony, she watched the people below. The room was full of the hierarchy of supernatural beings. Powerful vampires, witches, and werewolves communed together. Marcel played jealousy games with Rebekah making Caroline shake her head. A smile played on her lips watching Bonnie and Stefan lost in each other's eyes as they danced. Electric energy danced around them. They became closer since Stefan's arrival for good to Caroline's elation. _

_Davina flirted with a couple of handsome boys to the annoyance of her mother and uncle who watched from nearby._

_The music stopped as Caroline descended into the majestic ballroom. The chandeliers bathed the room in a golden hue as the dark queen, dressed in a sparkling white mermaid fit with a long train gown, scanned the crowd. The angelic smile adorned her face when she found who she was looking for. She continued walking until she was in front of him. She reached up and put her hands behind his head. The room gasped in unison as she brought the Original Hybrid's head down and wrapped her lips around his._

_**Because you are the moon**_

_**and I the endless sky**_

* * *

Music credits:

_**Sade - **_The Moon and The Sky

_**Sia - **_Breathe Me

_So what do you think? Did you enjoy this one?_


End file.
